Sneezes and Hiccups
Sneezes & Hiccups the twenty-third episode (first part of the twelfth episode) of Season 2 of The Mr. Men Show. Plots *'Mr. Stubborn's Plot (DELETED IN THE RUSSIA VERSION!)': Mr. Stubborn develops a cold, but refuses to admit that he is sick, despite Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Lazy, and Mr. Happy (who is the doctor) trying to tell him. He sneezes down the entire building. *'Mr. Fussy's Plot (ONLY IN THE US VERSION!): '''The Dillydale Glee Club with Mr. Fussy perform a concert made using sneezes and hiccups, in which Mr. Rude ends with a burp, causing the rest of the band to shout his name. Mr. Fussy thinks the show is ruined, until the audience is revealed to be many versions of Mr. Rude with different hats and hairstyles who are all clapping, Mr. Fussy bows and the segment ends. (Not in UK) *'Mr. Fussy's Plot': Mr. Fussy invites Mr. Messy and Mr. Tickle to a fancy restaurant and then performs a concert with the Dillydale Glee Club, and they were required to wear a tie and Mr. Messy didn't bring one.Mr. Happy gave him one which gave him a crazy style. He then sneezed (even though he's one of the 12 characters with no visible nose) and Mr. Fussy started to find and get rid of the thing that could be making him sneeze. It turns out in the end that the tie was making him sneeze. *'Miss Magic's Plot': Miss Daredevil develops hiccups, she goes to Miss Magic, who somewhat makes things worse, especially with turning Miss Daredevil into a goat. In the end when her hiccups were cured it created an Audrey II and Miss Scary gets the hiccups. The funniest ending was when Miss Magic transformed herself into a lawnmower. Quotes Mr. Lazy: Maybe you should see a doctor! Mr. Stubborn: Only sick people go to the doctor!!! ''(sneezes) Mr. Lazy: Hello, Mr. Happy! Mr. Happy: Wonderful! Knocking down this wall really opens up the place! Miss Chatterbox: Mr. Stubborn knocked it down with a sneeze. He has a cold. Mr. Happy: A cold.. that sounds serious. How about I give you a professional opinion? (Mr. Happy checks with the thermometer) Mr. Happy: Mr. Stubborn, I have some bad news: you have a cold. Mr. Stubborn: I do NOT have a cold! Mr Fussy:Not the table cloth! Miss Daredevil: As you can see, Miss Scary. I have a terrible case of the hiccups. Miss Scary: Well, I know just the cure for that. (puts on her mask and tries to scare Miss Daredevil's hiccups) Miss Scary: Boy, I can't even scare them out of you. This is a job for the hiccup doctor. Miss Scary: (laughs) I love it when you do that! Miss Daredevil: Hi, Miss Magic. Can you help me? Miss Magic: What seems to be the problem? Miss Daredevil: I have a bad case of the hiccups. Miss Magic: I think you've come to the right place. (teleports) As a hiccupologist, (notices a frog on her hair and changes the frog back to her hat) I'll'' try to cure your bad case of the hiccups. (waves her wand) Bibbledy beeps and bibbledy bops! Bring an end to your silly hiccups. (zaps Miss Daredevil) Isn't it amazing?'' Miss Scary: Totally! And now Miss Daredevil talks like a goat! Miss Magic: Yes, but her hiccups are cured. (listens to Miss Daredevil's hiccup, but turns out to be goat bleats) Ok, maybe that didn't really work. Miss Scary: I don't speak goat! But I think she wants her old voice back. Miss Magic: No problem! Let's just try this again. Bibbledy tat and bibbledy tac, give the goat girl her voice back! Miss Scary: Ok, now that is scary. Miss Magic: Hmm, this is more serious than I thought. Bibbledy doo and bibbledy boz, turn her back into the way she was! Bumpers Mr. Grumpy is waiting at a bus stop, with Mr. Bounce and Mr. Scatterbrain sneezing. **He stops Mr. Bounce by holding him, but makes himself bounce too much. **He stops Mr. Scatterbrain by holding his nose, but causes Mr. Grumpy's nose to inflate, and deflate after. **He decides to stop both of them by doing the same actions at the same time, but causes himself to bounce every time he sneezes. Mr. Grumpy then leaves the stop, with him sneezing and bouncing. Trivia * Mr. Messy appears to be allergic to ties or fabric. * The narrator broke the fourth wall by talking to Miss Scary in the end and thanked her for curing his hiccups. * Little Miss Scary can play the bagpipes. Remarks *It's never explained if Mr. Lazy escaped the collapsed building Mr. Stubborn damaged. **Mr. Happy says all the Mr. Men in the restaurant need to wear a tie, but Mr. Small isn't wearing one. Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show